Toon Titans
by 369destroyer
Summary: This story will revolve around a team of Titans that is brand new. Danny Phantom, Jenny, Jake Long, Blossom, and El Tigre work together to save the world and those that they care about. Along the way they make new friends, and new enemies. Huge X-Over story. Please Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you for giving my fanfic a shot. Obviously this is a crossover with many different cartoon super heroes and villains. However just letting it be known that while I am (for now) limiting the hero roster to just the shows I already included, the villains can show up from just about any Action/Adventure cartoon series. I hope you will enjoy this story. After this chapter the focus will be on the new members from then onward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Recruitment<strong>

Ever since the Brotherhood of evil Robin has been constantly on the look out for new potential Titans. Every group was separated into teams with up to 10 members each and having them set up bases all over. So far the plan has worked for the most part, and many members have kept many parts of the world safe. There are many new villains arriving every day however to the Titans cannot hold back for anything. Every person they recruit is an asset in their eyes. While young heroes are not as common as villains there are a few still fighting out in the world.

Here Robin looks into the most recent vigilantes to catch his eye. First is a mysterious hero by the name Danny Phantom, from Amity Park. Robin saw his unique ethereal powers demonstrated in the news very often and has had his eyes on the potential recruit for a while. Then there is the android known as XJ-9, or Jenny, from Tremorton. She even confused Cyborg with all the weaponry and other things packed into one machine. The one who built her must have been impossibly smart to be able to create her, and the fact she is fully sentient as well, that makes her a great candidate for the group. Also there is the mysterious one known as the American Dragon of Manhattan. This one has managed to live in secret very well and was only recently found by the titans. Though they have very little footage of it, it is clear that whoever it is, based on the scan made briefly on it, the american dragon is more than just an animal, and there is a rumor it can talk to. Might be tough to get to join the group. Finally there is the most questionable potential recruit, El Tigre of Miracle City in Mexico. The reports with that boy are very inconstant between masked vigilante and masked criminal, yet most the reports the Titans get say it's the former, the other reports make him seem like a risky addition.

Robin assured the rest that he has full confidence in these young heroes. He sent his team out to track and find them and offer them a place on the team. The five of them split up all over the continent to save on time. Beast boy was hesitant to do so seeing what happened before, but since the Brotherhood of Evil was done for, he went anyways. Robin gave each of them a target he felt would make sense for them to go and meet with.

* * *

><p>Raven arrived in Amity Park late at night. She could feel a strong astral presence in the small town, as if there was a direct link to one of the realms of the afterlife here, but as far as she knew that was impossible. She traveled the city focusing on finding the ghost boy and getting home as soon as possible. She hoped it wasn't going to be anything like the last time she was sent alone to get recruits. She wandered the city but then she saw something coming out of a wall, she first thought that it was the ghost boy, however this person seemed mechanical. A very tall mechanical man what raven could sense was a being from the afterlife.<p>

'A mechanical spirit?' She thought to herself, 'Impossible.'

She followed the mysterious robotic ghost silently, keeping to the shadows till she could figure out what is going on. Then the spirit stopped and put his fist forward. Multiple small missile launchers were aimed at a house with a huge sign on it saying Fenton Works and a huge mechanical structure on top of it. After taking a second to roll her eyes at how ridiculously obvious a target that place was, she got ready to interfere when she saw the once she was looking for on the other side of the street. This only confused Raven further as she sensed that he was half human, but was ethereal at the same time.

'What is wrong with this place,' she said to himself, 'He can't be half dead and gain powers like this from it.'

She stood back to observe the battle. Danny's hands glowed green with energy Raven recognized as ectoplasm.

"Skulker?" Danny said, "Again? Didn't I just put you away last week?"

"Silence ghost boy," Skulker said, "This time I will have my prize."

"Hehe," Danny said, "In your dreams."

'Oh great,' Raven thought to herself, 'Another smart mouthed teen hero.'

Skulker fired the missiles at Danny who fired his ectoblasts to take them all down, then quickly flew right at him and blasted him point-blank sending him flying into the air. The ghost boy flew up after him and punches him to the ground. The hunter got back up and flew over to him to grab him, however Danny fired a bluish beam at him the froze the joints. Raven had to admit that the young hero was impressive with his abilities, but she was still very confused about both him and his opponent. Danny then flew down at Skulker and his robotic parts were damaged and a small ghostly blob popped out, that solved one thing for Raven. Danny then sucked up Skulker with a strange device. Raven decided she's seen enough and walked out into the open.

"Huh?" Danny said, "Who are you? you look familiar."

"I am Raven of the Titans," She said, "I was sent here to recruit you to join."

"Titans?!" Danny exclaimed, "Me?!"

"That's what I said," Raven said, "Do you accept it?"

"I...I need time to think," Danny said looking around

"Fine," raven said, "Just take this communicator, tell us when you make up your mind."

Raven handed him the communicator and teleports out of there back to Titan Tower. Danny looked down at the communicator, feeling honored yet nervous. He knew joining would mean he would be part of something bigger, but worried about having time for Sam and Tucker. He decided to go home and think about it.

* * *

><p>The city of Tremorton is a city that focused a lot on its technology and it is one of the most advanced cities in the world. Cyborg was impressed with a lot of the things he saw there. He decided while he was there to buy some things to upgrade on his car with. He entered a shop and saw Dr. Wakeman. He looked at the file to confirm this. he had found the creator of XJ-9.<p>

"Hey Excuse me?" He asked the doctor who looked over at him

"Good Heavens!" She said in surprise, "A Human with mechanical armor?"

"Um, actually no," Cyborg said, "I'm part robot actually. Long story but I am here to ask about your creation called XJ-9."

"Why on earth would I give you such information?" Wakeman asked looking at Cyborg in suspicion

"Um I am from the Titans," Cyborg said, "And I was looking to recruit her to the team."

"Hmmmm," Wakeman said, "Unacceptable."

"Wait what?" Cyborg said in shock

"I've heard of you Titans," Wakeman said, "Jenny even asked to go see you about joining before, but she needs to stay close by as I am the only one who can repair her. I am not letting her leave Tremorton just yet, she simply isn't ready."

"You gotta be kidding me," Cyborg said, "I mean really you created a super powerful sentient robot with a full personality, and you treat her like a defenseless child?"

"You just wouldn't understand," Wakeman said, "She is MORE than just a creation of mine, she is my daughter, and she is that before she is any sort of super hero."

Cyborg saw that this wasn't going to be easy. She obviously cared a lot for Jenny. Cyborg decided to drop the subject for now as he went to go think it over. As he walked through town brainstorming, something landed behind him.

"Huh? Aren't you Cyborg?!" A voice said. Cyborg turned around to see the robot he was looking for.

"Um Yeah I am, and you are Jenny?" Cyborg asked

"You know me?!" Jenny said excitedly

"Um yeah actually," Cyborg said, "In fact I came here to recruit you."

"You did?!" Jenny said, "Oh my gosh that is SOOOO COOOL."

'Maybe Starfire would get along with her better,' Cyborg thought to himself

"I would LOVE to join!" Jenny yelled, "But..."

"Your mom won't let you," Cyborg said

"How did you know?" Jenny asked

"I met her back there," Cyborg said, "Look I'll give you this communicator. If you ever manage to change her mind just call us up and you're in, ok?"

"Of Course," Jenny said quickly grabbing the communicator.

"Great," Cyborg said, "Don't lose it now."

"Oh I definitely won't!" Jenny said, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Cyborg said, "Hopefully we'll meet again."

* * *

><p>Beastboy arrived in Manhattan nervous as can be. He had no idea what on earth he might expect from the dragon. As far as he knew, it might be a bully, a monster, a PREDATOR! It made him sick just thinking about it. But he had a mission and he would stick by it, no matter what. He searched the area, people staring at him all over the place, for understandable reason. He felt awkward being in the big city like this, then he hatched up a great plan.<p>

"Maybe," Beastboy said, "If I can become a dragon, he might come to me! I AM A GENIUS!"

With that BB transformed into a dragon. It was a new form to him as he never really tried it before, but as he flew around the city he got the idea. He was feeling so confident in himself when he saw what looked like a Ninja on a rooftop. He flew up and landed up there to see what was up.

"Dude you're NOT a good Ninja," Beastboy said jokingly, "I could see you CLEARLY."

"That was the idea," The mystery man said as a bunch more dressed just like him attacked Beastboy out of nowhere. Surprised and outnumbered, he was knocked out cold. He woke up a while later seeing he was in a cage. As his eyes focused he saw a bunch of ninjas, he got up ready to fight but then saw none of them were conscience. He looked around till he saw a red dragon.

"WHA!" Beastboy yelled, "Where am I? Who are you? Did YOU put me in here!?"

"What no man chill," The dragon said, "I'm just a dragon here to help a fellow dragon. I had no idea there was a green one round here though."

"Huh?" Beastboy said looking down at his body and remembering what happened, "Oh um I'm not actually a dragon you see..."

"Say what?" The dragon said

"I'm sure you heard of me," The changeling said turning to his normal self, "Beastboy, one of the original Titans."

"Oh yeah I remember!" The dragon said excitedly, "Yo dog you guys are some of the tightest heroes in the world!"

"Hehehe Thank you," Beastboy said, "So um...can you explain what is going on."

"Nope," The dragon said

"Awwww why not?" Beastboy complained

"Sorry secret stuff," The dragon said really fast, "Heck I'm gonna have to wipe your memory after this anyways."

"Wait WHAT?" Beastboy yelled, "Umm uh...you wouldn't happen to be the AMERICAN dragon, would ya?"

"How did you know about that?" The dragon said confused

"Well long story," Beastboy said taking out a communicator, "But I was sent here to recruit you."

"Say whaaat?" The dragon said, "Fo Real man?"

"Yeah fo real man," Beastboy said, "I promise you that."

"Hmmmmm," The dragon said contemplating his options

"Well," The changeling said

"I don't know," The dragon said, "As much as I want to...there are some rules ya know?"

"Oh come on," Beastboy said, "You gotta man. Can you at least accept the communicator, if you join you don't have to tell anybody anything unless you choose to. Promise!"

"I'll think about it ok?" The dragon said, "I won't tell my uh colleagues about you knowing, if you don't say anything about any of this, deal?"

"Deal," Beastboy said, "So um...the exit is..."

"Over there," said the dragon, "Maybe we'll see each other around, we could skate together or something."

"Oh sounds fun!' Beastboy said, then turned to a fly and flew towards the exit to return to base. He really hoped the dragon would join. In fact to him he felt that he could be one of the coolest recruits they could get if he joined.

* * *

><p>Starfire got to Townsville, the home of the Powerpuff girls. While it seemed like much Starfire wanted to recruit all three of the girls. Starfire was a fan of their heroics as well as how cute the little girls were. She flew at the well known home and landed on the front porch and knocked politely. A scientist answered the door soon after.<p>

"Hello," The man said, "Who are you."

"My name is Starfire," she said, "If I may, can I talk to your daughters?"

"Huh?" He said, "Sure go ahead. Girls!"

The three were down in a flash standing behind the man.

"Yes Professor?" They all said

"Hello," Starfire said kneeling down to meet their gaze, "I am from the Titans, and we have recognized you three as worthy of joining the Titans.

"Really?!" Bubbles said excidedly

"Oh that is sweet!" Buttercup added

"But," Blossom said, "Wouldn't that mean...we have to leave Townsville?

At that remark the three of them seemed concerned beyond belief. They were obviously protective of the city, and seeing all the unique villains they face it's hard to see why they wouldn't be.

"Well what if I had Robin put the tower the team would join be here?" Starfire said with a smile

"Well...we'd have to think about it," Blossom said

"Very well," Starfire said, handing communicators to the three of them, "Please contact us if you decide to do so."

"We will!" Buttercup said confidently.

Starfire flew off, but as she did she could have sworn there was a strange presence in the area. Something horrifying. She looked all around seeing absolutely nothing. She decided to report it to robin when she got back to see if he knew what it could be, he knew the database better then anybody else in the group.

* * *

><p>Robin hated going to the desert. He knew he chose this himself but the heat was just killing him. He felt that since this El Tigre had a habit of using his abilities selfishly at times he felt that he needed help figuring out what he is supposed to do. If he knew it would be THIS hot he might have sent Beastboy here instead. As he traveled the city he noticed just how run down it was compared to other places he had been. It made him really wish he could do something for the people here. Then he heard an alarm at the local bank. Robin knew this wasn't his territory but he couldn't just let this slide. inside he saw a machine being piloted by an old man, whom he recognized from the files at Titan Tower as Puma Loco, and he was facing off against the main local hero White Pantera. But it looked less like a fight and more an argument. Confused Robin hid and listened in.<p>

"Papi please this is old!" Pantera said, "It's hard enough to keep my son on the right track without your influence."

"Oh come on already we know he's gonna go on to be like me," Puma responded, "I thought it was obvious."

"Look Papi," Pantera said scoldingly, "Put the money back or else I show many a few of your secrets, or better yet make you tell them."

"Ugh fine," Puma said, "This time"

To Robin's surprise he put the bags of loot down and walked with him. Robin was trying to contemplate the fact these two were father and son, and even though they were on opposite sides they never treated eachother as enemies, then Puma Loco snuck one bag of money into the robot suit, Robin knew he had to step in now.

"Not so fast!" Robin said

"Huh?" Puma said, "Who's this clown?"

"I know him!" Pandera said, "It's Robin, leader of the super hero team the Titans!"

"Yeah," Robin said, "And I beleive that HE took something without you knowing."

Pantera then glared at his papi untill he dropped the bag

"Killjoy," He said immaturly.

"Thank you," Pantera said, "What brings you to Miracle City though?"

"I'm looking to recruit the one called El Tigre," Robin said, "But I got inturrupted by..."

"MY SON?!" Pantera interuppted excitedly, "I KNEW he would be a hero!"

"There is still time," Puma Loco grumbled

"Riiight," Robin said, "So um, can you hand him this communicator when you see him."

"Of course!" Pantera said, "Garcias!"

"Duh nada," Robin said with the little spanish he knew

"DE Nada," Puma Loco taunted

Robin sighed at the duo and walked out. This had to be the strangest recruitment he ever went for, and he didn't even meet the kid yet. He just hoped he was willing to join. With that he got on his bike and started the long trip home.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 2: Just to clarify a few things, for the Powerpuff girls I am gonna go with the design given to them in the PPGD web comic, meaning they have hands and fingers, just a little tidbit that may or may not be good to know. Also I really hope that you will review this to point out any problems there might be with it so far so I may fix, or maybe some praise to help me get some motivation. All I ask for though is honesty so I may improve as a writer, thank you for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here the main villains will be introduced. There are more villains in the group but these are the ones you'll see most often, as for what the group is up to, that will have to wait till later on in the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Decisions and Mysteries<strong>

Manny Rivera, A.K.A El Tigre, was lying in his bed. His father just told him that he could join a group of super heroes, but he was unsure if that was what he really wanted to do. Sure being the hero was cool, yet being a villain has it's own thrills. He felt honored of course, what super powered youth wouldn't, but he just couldn't decide so quickly. He decided to fall asleep and ignore the issue for now. Earlier that day he had just defeated Black Cuervo at the museum, and he felt very proud of himself, but he couldn't help but snatch a couple artifacts himself. He started having a nightmare about the other El Tigre he met in the afterlife a while back, who never chose a side and went crazy. He awoke suddenly in a cold sweat.

However, he heard something outside his room. He quickly ran out to see his father slam against a wall. Running in as fast as he could, he smashed against the wall by his grandfather who was also hit hard. Manny tried to focus on who was in their house, and it looked like a kid in an orange suit with a sword and shield through his blurred vision, but as his vision cleared he saw it was a monkey. Manny was about to speak up but the ape bashed him back into the wall with his shield with his shield. The then grabbed his grandfather and threw him into the middle of their family room, then his father. Manny glared and span his belt buckle becoming El Tigre.

"Hmph," The monkey said, " Move aside, I only need the Boots of Truth and the Sombrero of Chaos."

"I won't let you hurt my papi and grandpapi!" Manny said charging at the monkey ready to fight.

"Pathetic," His foe said then prepared an attack, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Suddenly the monkey screamed out and hurt El Tigres ears, he collapsed onto the floor and glared at his opponent.

"Who are you!?" He yelled

"Like it matters to you," he said taking out a cube-like object, "But since We're likely going to meet again, I am Mandarin. Remember that name, because the only reason I am sparing you here is because I am lacking time to waste in this desert."

And with those words he sucked White Pantera and Puma Loco into the cube, and as El Tigre lunged at him he vanished. El Tigre looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. He cried out in anger and punched the ground, wondering just what he could do. Then he looked up and into his room. H walked out and pulled out the communicator his father said was from Robin of the Titans.

"I guess if I am fighting a villain," El Tigre said, "It's time I side with the heroes to beat him."

* * *

><p>"Good Night Girls," Professor Utonium said to his girls after putting them to bed.<p>

"Good Night professor," They all said, and they curled up in their beds. They were all excited, the thought that they were considered worthy enough not only to join the Titans, but enough that they were willing to put the base in Townsville just to have them was a very exciting thought. They couldn't get to sleep, they just stayed up for another hour trying to keep quite despite how happy they were. But then things suddenly seemed to go darker on them. Bubbles hid under her blanket shivering. Buttercup got up to try figuring it out. But then things seemed to go back to normal in the room. But then they heard a scream downstairs.

"Professor!?" They all yelled quickly flying downstairs to see what was wrong, but they saw a villain they never met before. He was completely black like a shadow with white eyes. He wore a grey vest and purple jeans. He held the professor by his lab coat before dropping his unconscious body. He turn his attention to the girls. They flew at him but he melded into the floor as a shadow, and as soon as he was beneath the girls, rose back up to punched them into the ceiling.

"What is he," Bubbles asked fearfully

"No idea," Buttercup said, "But I'm not gonna lose to him!"

Buttercup flew down to the shadowy figure, but he grew larger and kicked her into a wall.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled out, then tried to freeze the fiend, but he avoided it with ease going into his shadow form and moving beneath the ice. He threw Blossom into the staircase, then turned his attention to Bubbles who was paralyzed with fear. he walked over to her only to be punched in the back of the head by Blossom.

"Nobody touches my sisters and gets away with it!" She yelled

"Says you," The man said, "But you can't defeat me girl!"

He then grabbed her and put her right up to his face and glared at her.

"I am Ebon," He said, "and I am not going to back off because of a bunch of children."

With that Ebon threw her through the wall hard and took out his cube, he held it out to Utonium to pull him in, Bubbles held on to him trying to keep away from the cube and Buttercup joined in, however it was to much and they got pulled in. Blossom watched with tears in her eyes as Ebon left, and Blossom lost consciousness. By the time she awoke, the man was long gone. Blossom clenched her fist and went up to the bedroom to see if anything there would be able to help her, then she found the communicators in their drawer. She knew what she had to do to get her sisters and the professor back

* * *

><p>Jake Long was flying around New York blowing off some steam, after his grandfather found out about the Titans recruiting him, he ranted at him about being discovered and forbid him from joining. Angry beyond belief he was wishing some kind of villain would attack. Then suddenly he saw what looked like a bunch of huntsclan members running across New York's rooftops. Five of them to b exact.<p>

"Huh," He said, "It's that easy to find you guys now huh?"

He flew down to intercept the group and noticed these were not the typical ninja clad hunters he's met before. These things had red eyes and were in all black like a traditional ninja. they all lunged at Jake without a word and he smacked them all back with his tail. One hit the ground really hard and seemed to vanish. Jake decided to keep fighting these new enemies, after all they attacked him first. They started throwing shurikens at him and he nimbly dodged them all before firing a steam of fire at the remaining four who all faded.

"That was almost too easy," The cocky dragon said, and he decided to fly back home. upon landing he had a bad feeling. He opened the door only to see a ton more of those mystery ninjas who had his grandfather pinned to the ground, and a man in a green suit hovering above him. he had long hair in a pony tail and his eyes were red.

"Chinese Dragon," The man said in a distorted voice, "The power of earth's dragons is needed by us."

"Grandpa!" Jake yelled flying in to try saving him, but the mystery ninjas swarm him, pinning him down

"Oh another?" The mystery man said, "We already got two, no need for a third. Dispose of him."

"Two!?" He yelled angrily trying to struggle out of the grasp of the ninjas, "Who else do you have?

"Jake!" His grandfather said, "You need to escape, they captured..."

He got interrupted bu the man in the green suit stomping on him

"Shut up," he said continuing to stomp angering Jake immensely

"He has..." The old dragon said as his consciousness began to fade, "Haley.."

As the elder was taken away, Jake was dragged back, more and more ninjas needed to help out as Jake's anger grew.

"Calm down American Dragon," The man said, "I, Valmont, will take _good _care of them both." With that Jake was thrown out of the building and all the ninja vanished along with the man and his grandfather, but two remained behind. They climbed the walls till they reached the roof, Jake flew at them only for them to push large amounts of junk off the roofs falling onto Jake. He came to being cared for by his canine friend, Fo Dog.

"Fo," Jake said weakly, "I need to..."

"No," Fo Dog said, "You can't do that on your own, I know of that Valmont guy, and he rarely works alone."

"But.." Jake said sitting up

"First you recover, then your grandpa may be against this but..." Foo dog said taking out the Titan communicator, "You need some powerful allies to face him."

Jake stared at the device intently and grabbed it. He swore that whoever that Valmont guy is, he wasn't getting away with attacking his family.

* * *

><p>"But Mom!" Jenny argued to her mom, "I can do so much more good working with them than I can alone."<p>

"Remember the LAST time you joined a hero team?" The scientist said working on her next project.

"Well yeah," Jenny said, "But EVERYBODY knows about the Titans!"

"Jenny I say no and that is final!" Dr. Wakeman yelled, "Now do your chores!"

Jenny stormed off in a huff wanting to just sneak out when her mother wasn't looking. However as she cleaned she noticed a small robot on the couch, seemingly lifeless. It almost looked like a doll. It was a brownish white color with dark brown highlights and a circuit board-like pattern on it's forehead.

"Um Mom?" Jenny asked, "Did you build a new humanoid robot?"

"What?" Wakeman responded, "No I did not what makes you ask?"

Jenny walked over to the couch and picked up the robot and scanned it. She found a name in it's memory files, Protoboy. The robot suddenly awoke and attacked Jenny without a second thought.

"Ow!" Jenny yelled, "What was that for?"

Protoboy just glared at her and then started to fly towards her. Jenny quickly morphed her arm into a blaster and tried to shoot him down, but he dodged with minimal effort. He flew in and punched Jenny in the face. She crashed into a wall sustaining major damage. Wakeman saw this and quickly tried to figure out what to do about this menace attacking her daughter. But Protoboy saw her and without a word transformed into a much taller machine and aimed a large cannon at Jenny. He stared at the doctor until she realized what it is he wanted there.

"You want...me?" She asked to confirm

The robot simply nodded as he charged his cannon.

"OK OK!" Dr. Wakeman exclaimed, "Just let me repair her."

"Mom No!" Jenny cried

Wakeman walked over to her daughter to fix her up, but when she got close Protoboy grabbed her and flew off. Jenny watched in horror as the mysterious Protoboy flew off with her mother. Eventually her friends got to her in her damaged state.

"Jenny!" The younger one named Tuck shouted seeing his friend in such bad shape.

"I'll go get Sheldon," Said the older brother, Brad, "You watch her."

"Got it!" Tuck said saluting

Jenny just lay down thinking about how strong that robot was, and yet it seemed to share some similarities to her in terms of design, coincidence maybe but she was unsure. But she had her mind made up, she would do whatever it takes to find that robot and save her mom, and she had the perfect idea for a first step.

* * *

><p>Danny was walking home from school, just a day ago being recruited out of nowhere he thought about it constantly, wondering what the right choice was to make. He looked at the communicator when suddenly his ghost sense hit. It was a normal thing to him now but something felt off this time. Danny kept looking around. The feeling that somebody was watching him was overwhelming to say the least. Danny knew he was being followed, but no matter what he could never see what. As soon as he had a place to hide he ran for it.<p>

"Going Ghost!" he said flying out, but even like this the ghost never came out, he felt another ghost sense and again it felt different than with most ghosts. In fact he falt like it was another half ghost like him!

"Dani?" He asked hoping to see his "cousin."

"No," A distorted voice said, it was deep and sounded almost like gasping.

Danny turned to it terrified, he knew that this presence wasn't like him, Dani, and Plasmius. No this being was completely different, yet similar in many ways. Danny saw a shadow flying into and ally and pursued it, but lost track of it easily, but then saw he was close to the house of his mom and dad. Danny turned back as to not arouse suspicion from his family. He walked in, Fenton Thermos ready to suck up any ghost that might be there. However he suddenly heard his dad yelling at everybody to get to the command center. Thinking he found the ghost Danny ran up, he saw his mom and Jazz running up to, only for Danny to be locked out. The command center flew off without him and an eerie aura surrounded it, Danny transformed and phased in and saw his father was clearly possessed.

"Jack," Maddie said with concern and a bit of anger, "You left Danny!"

"I know," The possessed man said as he messed with the controls setting an autopilot course, "I didn't need him interfering."

Maddie and Jazz looked confused, then Maddie caught on and took out her weapon, only for the invisible spirit to leave Jack and overshadow maddie, making her throw all her weapons out. Danny quickly swooped into action and punched the ghost out of his mom and the command center. Danny finally saw his adversary, it was a sickly grey ghost that almost looked fleshy. He had one green eye and some strange symbol coming out from his chest through slits found all over.

"You fool," The strange being said knocking Danny off him. Tentacles cam out of the slits on his belly and he grabbed Danny. Danny tried to suck him up with the thermos, but it had no effect.

"You think me a human ghost?" The being said, and started distorting it's body further, "I am an alien life form that has the powers of the ethereals, I am a being so terrifying that the galaxies strongest cower before me. I AM GHOSTFREAK, and your family and all their best tech, is gone!.

Danny looked at the flying base as it flew through a portal to who knows where. He glared at his new enemy.

"I would bring you along," Ghostfreak said, "But unfortunately if you knee where we were, you'd cause us trouble"

Ghostfreak threw him to the groud and phased through a wall, Danny flew after but the creature was gone from sight. Canny looked at his home, now empty. He clenched his fist in anger at that ghost-like alien. Also the fact he wasn't working alone, Danny knew he needed help. So Danny took out the communicator and made the call.

"Titans," He said, "I am ready to join you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: I an pretty proud of my work hear to be honest, but if you can tell me anything that can be better or anything you really like it is always appreciated. Thank you very much for readin and I hope to get another chapter out soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here the main villains will be introduced. There are more villains in the group but these are the ones you'll see most often, as for what the group is up to, that will have to wait till later on in the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Day<strong>

After a week the Townsville Titan Tower was completed and the five new heroes were transported in. The five met outside the tower.

"So you are my new teammates?" Danny asked

"Si," Manny said, "I am El Tigre."

"I am Jenny," Jenny said

"Call me the American Dragon!" Jake said

"And I am Blossom," Blossom said

"Well I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said

"Um can I ask you boys something?" Jenny said, "Since we are a team, can I know your real names, so we can try being um...friends?

Danny, Jake and Manny all thought about it. Danny and Jake were hesitant since they always hid their identities to so many. Manny however...

"You know what, sure." he said without hesitation, "We're all superheroes here right?"

"Well you got a point there," Jake responded

"Let's wait till we get inside first," Danny said, "So nobody else sees."

"Sounds like a plan," Blossom said. And the five of them entered the tower. Danny reverted to his human form.

"My real name is Danny Fenton," he said

"No offense," Manny began, "But that is a little easy to find out if you know both names."

"Hey," Danny said

"He's kinda right," Blossom said

"Yeah he is," Jake said, and he turned to his human form to the amazement of the rest of the group, "My name is Jake Long."

"My turn," Manny said as he spun his belt buckle, "I am Manny Rivera."

"It is very nice to meet you all," Jenny said with a smile. The five walked into their living room, which to the standard of the Titan Towers was very similar to other titan towers' main room. Inside there was already somebody. The five were surprised and got ready for a fight.

"Calm down," The mystery girl said, "I am just an adviser here for you all. I am Jinx."

"Jinx?" Danny said, "Wasn't that a name of a member of the Hive?"

"That was the past," Jinx said, "Though aren't you well informed."

"I watch the news," Danny said

"So why do we need an adviser?" Manny asked

"Well I am here to, in an essence, keep you guys in line," Jinx said, "You are a new team and you need to train as a team. At least that is what Robin told me. Now the five of you all said something about somebody kidnapping people in your area, some being close to you, maybe all? I don't know, but I was told to also keep you off that case until Robin lets you join."

All five of them looked at one another surprised by what Jinx had told them.

"Now, that said, Robin and his team are looking into many kidnappings all over the country, heck the world maybe. So try to relax until he uncovers the plot at hand. If you excuse me I need a nap. I put your names on note to show you where your rooms are. Oh by the way, Ghost Boy."

"Um, yeah?" Danny asked

"Robin put you in the leadership of your team," She said, "And with that, I am going to bed."

Jinx walked off and the five sat down. They looked at each other, and though they barely knew each other they knew they shared one thing in common, and they also believed it was no coincidence.

"So who wants to start," Danny said, knowing everybody wanted to be filled in.

"I'll go," Blossom said, crying a bit, "My sisters and...well our dad, they were kidnapped by a shadow-man called Ebon. He used some kind of cube-thing"

"Was it glowing blue?" Manny asked

"Y-yeah, how did..." Blossom asked but got interrupted

"The robot monkey who kidnapped my papi and grandpapi used one too!" Manny said

"Robot...Monkey?" Jake said, confused

"Yeah!" Danny said, "An orange robotic monkey!"

"Well there was no cube," Danny said, "But my grandpa and my little sister were kidnapped by a crime lord named Valmont, who had shadowy ninjas with him."

"My mom was taken by a robot with some similarities in design to me," Jenny said, "He never spoke to us but I scanned him and the name Protoboy came up."

"Well, My family and all their tech was taken by, and I am not kidding, a ghost-like alien," Danny said, "If these people are working together though...there has to be a connection."

"But we were told not to investigate that..." Blossum said worriedly

"So?" Manny said, "It's OUR families at risk, I say we look into that cube device ASAP."

"But we need to keep it on the down low," Danny said, "After all, Jinx is here."

As they spoke though the alarm went off in their tower, and a camera on their big screen came up and showed a large purple machine walking through the streets of townsville. It was a very large bipedal machine with 2 arms with large laser cannons on the ends. it had a tinted glass dome on the top of it, no doubt the cockpit.

"Sorry Manny," Danny said, "That thing kinda takes priority."

"Awww ok," Manny said, "Let's take that robot down quickly."

"Of course dawg," Jake said, "I know you are just as worried as the rest of us."

And with that Jake, Danny, Jenny, and Blossom started to fly up to leave.

"No fair!" Manny said, "I can't fly!"

Jake then flew back down to him.

"I'll give you a lift," he said, "Hold on tight though."

"Riding a dragon?" Manny said, "That sounds AWESOME!"

He jumps up onto Jake's back and Jake took off. The five flew into town to face off against the mysterious robot that was now at City Hall.

* * *

><p>"Now puny earth mayor person," A voice from the robot said, "Surrender to me or suffer the consequences!"<p>

"Why I would never surrender," The Mayor said, "Just wait till I call the..."

"SILENCE!" the voice yelled

"How about YOU be silent," Jenny said as she fired a rocket at the machine

"Don't worry mayor," Blossom said, "We got this."

"Oh thank you blossom but uh...who are these people?" The Mayor asked

"The Townsville Titans branch Mayor," Ms. Bellum, "I told you the Titans were setting this up."

"Stop ignoring me!" The voice from the machine said

"Who even are you?" Jake asked

"I am ZIM!" The voice yelled, "And you will bow to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Zim laughed Danny fired a ectoblast knocking the robot on it's back. It rocked back and forth until it got back on it's feet and started firing lasers st the team. Manny ran at the robot and slashed through the laser and slices of one of the robot's cannons. Jake flew after and kicked the other cannot hard denting it to the point it no longer worked.

"WEEEEE," A different voice said from inside the cockpit.

"Gir stop it!" Zim yelled

"Awwww," Gir replied.

Jenny and Blossom flew up and kicked the cockpit breaking the glass revealing the tiny green man and the even smaller robot.

"Hello," The robot innocently said, "I like Tacos."

Zim looked around and stared at a button.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he yelled as he pressed it, and the seat ejected flying high into the air.

"I'll get him," Blossom said getting ready to fly after him.

"Um wait," Jenny said.

A few moments later the seat fell back down landing in the middle of the three heroes.

"Um..." The Alien said, "That could have gone better."

Danny and Jake grabbed his arms so he couldn't escape.

"We'll take him to Jail," Danny said, "Jenny, um maybe you an find out what to do with his...accomplice."

They all looked to see the little robot dancing around the robot that was now on fire somehow.

"Why me?" Jenny said

"Well since he is a robot you might be able to convince him to not do anything like that again," Danny said

"Um just because we are both robots doesn't mean we'll get along," Jenny said, "But I guess I'll try."

"Thanks," Danny said

"Come on lets take him to prison already," Jake said

"NOOOOOOO!" Zim yelled, "GIR! HELP!"

"Hmmmm," Gir said, "Okkie Dokey!"

Gir then ran over to Zim and took his laser pistol he brought along

"How do I use this?" The robot asked

"I'll take that," Blossom said taking the gun away

"Awwww," Gir said, "OK."

Danny and Jake flew away with the ranting alien and Jenny walked over to Gir.

"Um...Hi?" Jenny said nervously

"Hello," Gir said

"Why do you work for that jerky alien guy?" Jenny asked

"Zim is my master," Gir said then looked outside, "I wanna go play now."

Gir then ran off outside laughing.

"hey come back here," Jenny said

"We'll help," Blossom said

"Yup," Manny said, "We'll catch him in no time."

The three ran out to chase the small robot all over the city, where they saw the robot steal tacos, candy, hot dogs, and more. When they finally cornered him he started crying Jenny tried to reason with him.

"It's ok," She said, "We won't hurt you, what's wrong?"

"Tummy-ache," Gir said

"Ate to much?" Blossom said

"That isn't so bad," Manny said shrugging, then the robot's eyes turned red and a large cannon popped out of his head

"Threat detected!" He yelled, Manny threw his hands up into the air in response, then they heard something walking towards them from behind.

They turned to see the machine was going haywire and attacking some more despite having no pilot. Gir fired a laser at the machine to knock it over and it fell apart.

"Whoa!" The three titans said, then looked at Gir who was sitting down singing.

"Maybe we should turn him off for a bit," Manny said, "He seems dangerous."

"Turning him off?" Jenny said, "Look at him he's like a little child."

"That destroyed an alien robot," Blossom added, "But anyways, we can't let him run around town, I mean that could be dangerous."

"Well that's obvious," Jenny said, "Let's take him back, keep an eye on him."

"You do realize he might tear the place apart right," Manny said

"Well we can figure out how to stop that," Blossom said, "I'm ok with it."

"Maybe we should ask Danny first," Jenny said, and after a short wait Danny and Jake found them.

"So how'd it go with the robot," Danny asked

"Well I want to take him back to the tower," Jenny said, "To keep him under our watch."

"You sure?" Danny said

"Yes," Jenny replied

"Alright I'll allow it," Danny said

"Yeah it's all cool," Jake added

Manny looked at Gir a bit nervously, but hoped that he wouldn't cause much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: I an pretty proud of my work hear to be honest, but if you can tell me anything that can be better or anything you really like it is always appreciated. Thank you very much for readin and I hope to get another chapter out soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am loving the positive reception I am getting out of this story so far. I really hope that this story will continue to be well liked. Thank you all for reading, I really mean it. It means a lot to me.  
>Also to Animation Fan:<br>1: Sorry but seeing how Danny already has an established girlfriend, I don't feel right shipping him with another person.  
>2: Y<strong>ou know what, for the heck of it if you want go ahead and make suggestions for some nostalgic characters you might wanna see in this, go right ahead. No guarantee they will show up but if I forgot any characters who might be important to add or just cool to add, I'd love to hear about it.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Was This a Good Idea?<strong>

"Ugh where are they," Jinx said in a huff

She had been waiting in front of the tower for a couple hours now for the new titans to return from their mission. She saw they got the alien under arrest but they still didn't get back yet. She looked at her watch again tapping her foot as the team landed in front of her.

"Ugh there you are, what took you so long?" She said

"Um," Jenny began as she pointed at Gir

"AH Scary lady!" He yelled, then just as quickly as he got scared calmed down

"And what is it?" Jinx asked

"He's a robot that was with the alien," Jenny said, "He's powerful as far as we can see, but he seems relatively innocent."

"Innocent?" Jinx said, "Well if you ask me it's almost like his brain is full of junk."

"Awwww that was mean," Gir said then walked into the tower

"So what," Jinx said, "Is he just gonna live here now or are we gonna contain him?"

"We'll see how he does," Danny said, "Maybe we can convince him to fight with us even."

"Well I am just saying he's YOUR pet," Jinx said, "I am not gonna clean up after him."

"He's a robot," Blossom said, "What kind of mess can he make."

The six walked into the tower to see all the walls covered in filth and Gir yelling gleefully as he ran through the halls.

"Have fun cleaning," Jinx taunted walking further inside.

The team looked at one another and started cleaning up Gir's mess. Except for Manny who ditched the others and went to his room.

Danny and Jenny went to scraping the strange gunk off the walls, Danny using focuses ecto-blasts and Jenny using a built in scraper, while Blossom and Jake flew around picking up the garbage. Manny lay down on his bed, hoping to avoid helping out, when he noticed something laying next to him.

"Hello," Said Gir, then Manny leaped up from bed and brought his claws out in surprise.

"How did you.." Manny started, then Gir's eyes turned red

"Threat detected!" He cried out as the top of his head opened and and a cannon came out firing at Manny. Manny jumped back to dodge but Gir hit him with lasers from Gir's eyes. Then using boosters in his feet he flew at Manny. Manny braced for a hit, but after a bit he realized it never came, he looked to see Gir cooking a microwave burrito, which was weird as Manny never brought any food with him, but he did bring that microwave.

"What the heck was that?" Manny asked, but Gir seemed unaware of his presence, just watching the food cook.

"Want one?" Gir asked innocently

"Wait what!" Manny asked flustered

"Want one?" Gir asked again holding out an already made burrito

"Huh?" Manny asked, "But you...and the red...the cannon...the...ugh sure why not"

After a bit Danny walked into Manny's room, and saw the two eating together. He intended to confront him about skipping out on helping them clean up, but to him it looked like him and Gir were getting along, so he felt it could wait. He went back to the now cleaned up main room to see Jenny connecting to the computer.

"Huh?" Danny said, "Jenny what are you doing?"

"I'm downloading the villain folders," Jenny said, "I felt it would be nice to have somebody study up on known villains, and as much as I hate studying, I have the most efficient way to do so."

"Wow," Danny said, "Good thinking, you find anything on that alien guy yet?"

"No," Jenny said, "Not yet, nor do I have anything on any of the others yet, but I'll be sure to let you know if somebody comes up."

"Thanks," Danny said, "You know you can take a break, the files must be huge and as important as knowing who the ones who took our loved ones is, I leaned from experience that focusing to much on it can make the case that much harder."

"Yeah," Jenny said, "You have a point. Oh Blossom told me to ask you if you wanted to come with us as we tour Townsville, she says she knows the town like the back of her hand."

"Yeah sure," Danny said, "Jake and Manny should come too."

"Awesome," Jenny said, "I'll be sure to tell them too."

"Should we bring Jinx too?" Danny asked, "Since she is supervising us I feel we should get to know her too."

"Good point," Jenny said, "I'll ask her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: A little shorter true but I hope you guys enjoyed this none-the-less. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello again, I am very glad that the overall reception for this is positive, thank you all for your support. Also for anybody who sends a review without an account, I will answer your question up here. Again, thank you all. Btw warning to you all, there is going to be some stuff in this chapter that can be considered kinda unnerving. Nothing super disturbing though. Hope you enjoy.  
>To Colomba:<br>To answer your concern on gir, He is not permanently with them, but in terms of story there is more of a point to him being there for now than just attempted comic releif, also Kim Possible and Juniper Lee are great ideas. To answer your question about the villains and their respective heroes, Yes, however not all of them are in the Titans yet. Now to avoid spoilers I will say no more about them for now. Thanks for showing interest in this story and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"OK are you all ready to head out," Blossom said<p>

"Yeah I think so," Danny said

"Yeah, though are we sure we trust Gir with us," Manny asked

"Doom doom doomdoomdoom," Gir sang obliviously

"You and him were hanging out in your room eating burritos not to long ago," Danny pointed out confused

"Well if you were there sooner you would believe my concerns," Manny replied under his breath

"Hold on," Jinx said entering the scene, "I get that you are all on friendly terms with each other and know your secret identities, but I have to advise you guys keep in costume while out together."

"Why's that?" Jenny said

"Well," Jinx said, "You and Blossom have no secret identity, people who know you have no problem identifying you when you are walking around casually as well as fighting crime, and now that you are all a team, once the people see three boys walking with Blossom and Jenny, some people may figure things out pretty easily."

"You have a point," Danny said

"Aww man," Jake said, "And I went through the effort to make myself look cool too. Eh oh well being a dragon is awesome too."

With that the three boys turned to their super human alter egos and prepared to head out into the city.

"Before we go," Blossom asked, "Jinx can you tell us about yourself, I mean, your real self. We all know about your past with the Hive, you're kinda famous among the Titans for your relationship with Kid Flash. It's kinda cool how you reformed so you can be with him"

"No," Jinx said, "Sorry but I prefer just to be known as the Hive girl who left to join the Titans. Now if you'll leave it at that I would appreciate it."

"O-Oh," Blossom said with disappointment, "O-OK I guess"

"Ugh," Jinx said feeling bad, "Fine I'll make you a deal, if you can get me to trust you as much as I trusted Mammoth and Gizmo, then...maybe I'll tell you."

"Yeah!" Blossom said, "Thank you Jinx!"

_"I can't help but feel I just got played,"_Jinx thought to herself, _"And to think, people still think I only left the brotherhood of evil because of my boyfriend."_

The seven of them left into the city, Blossom showing them all the sights. Blossom showed them around the Town Hall, all her favorite places to eat, the forest, and much more. Eventually they reached Townsville park, but little did they know they were being watched, both by their enemies, and by a familiar devil.

"So," Said the Arc-Demon that can only be referred to as Him, "Two Powerpuff girls are missing, and as soon as they are**_THE LAST ONE SURROUNDS HERSELF WITH POWERFUL_ _ALLIES!_**Hmm, but maybe, while they still barely know one another, I can exploit weaknesses that the others do not know about, yes that might just get me quite the advantage."**  
><strong>

With an eerie laugh he got to work. Meanwhile the heroes sat down in the park. They put Gir on a leash, which he was surprisingly accepting of.

"Well that was fun," Jenny said, "So how about we have a picnic!"

"We didn't bring any food," Manny pointed out

"Well actually, Gir here I found out has a thermos feature in his head," Jenny said

"For real?" Jake said

"You gotta be kidding," Jinx said

Jenny went to open up Gir's head but his eyes turned red.

"Again!?" Manny said

"Again!?" Danny echoed, "What do you mean again!?"

"Threat Detected," Gir said as he looked out into the distance, the group got ready, but they were suddenly separated from one another.

* * *

><p>"Huh," Manny said, looking around what looked like his own house, "How did..."<p>

"Hellooo young hero," A voice said, "Or is it villain, or did you really decide."

"Who are you!" Manny yelled

"Calm down boy," The voice said, "I'm a friend, simply trying to inform you of your _**true** **nature."**_

"What are you talking about," Manny said

"Come on boy," The voice continued "we both know how difficult it has been not doing anything mischevious, nothing evil, nothing fun, since you arrived."

"No!" Manny yelled, "No you can't!"

"I can't what," The voice said, "I'm not doing anything but telling you what you already know."

"GET AWAY!" Manny screamed

* * *

><p>Jenny walked around what seemed like a junk yard, She wondered where she was as her inner GPS was malfunctioning or something. As she kept walking she felt like something was following her. Suddenly a cluster robot jumped out of the junk. Jenny put her hand out to fire a laser at it but nothing happened. As more and more of them crawled out at her, she had no choice but to run. She jumped up to fly but fell on her face.<p>

"What's going on with me," Jenny said getting up to her feet, "Something isn't right."

She continued to run through the junk yard as more and more robots popped out, and this seen seemed more and more familiar to her. She felt a sharp object pierce her foot, she never felt anything like this in the past yet it still felt like this happened before. She looked down to see a piece of glass with a little bit of blood on it. She walked over to see a broken mirror, only to see herself in it, as a human.

* * *

><p>"Aw man," Jake said, "Why am I in the huntsclan's territory all the sudden."<p>

Jake flew around the empty base of his enemies trying to figure out where his team when when a spear just barely missed him. He looked where it came fro to see a familiar face.

"Rose?" Jake said in confusion, but before he could say anything else she rushes at him and kicked him without hesitation. Jake fell to the ground as Rose took out a dagger to stab him with. Jake quickly rolls out of the way and looks at the girl he loves.

"Rose what are you doing!" Jake yelled, but Rose didn't even stop for a second as she continued to attack him. Jake flew away from her as she gave chase. Jake flew towards the exit only to find a dead end. He turned around to see Rose already caught up and she slowly walked towards him, like he was prey.

* * *

><p>Blossom was back in professor oaks lab. She looked around trying to figure out how on earth she got back there. Then she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"You," It said, and Blossom turned around

"B-bunny!" Blossom said, "You, You're alive!"

"You...never wanted me!" Bunny said, and Blossom quickly saw she was a ghost

"N-No!" Blossom said crying, "Bunny I'm sorry!"

"Blossom," Another voice said

Blossom looked to see Bubbles and Buttercup, both of them ghosts as well.

"No!" Blossom said, "Bubbles! Buttercup no!"

"You failed us," Bubbles said

"You let us be taken," Buttercup said

"You let me die!" Bunny finished

Blossom backed away crying as the three went closer to her

"You failed all of us!" They said as the scenery morphed into a desolated Townsville, one Blossom remembered far to well, along with all of her other friends, and her team.

"Not again!" Blossom said, "NOT AGAIN!"

Blossom went to try flying like she did last time she saw this desolate future, but she couldn't get off the ground, all she could do was watch.

* * *

><p>Danny wandered around the ghost zone, looking into every door trying to find anybody. everytime he did all he saw was another image of his home town in ruins. Danny knew something was up. He flew faster trying to figure out some familiar place. Then he found some familiar ghosts. But they were not ones he wanted to see.<p>

"Danny," Jake Fenton said

"What happened to you?" Maddy asked sorrowfully

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked in confusion

"This isn't you, is it?" Jazz asked

"What are you all talking about?" Danny said growing more and more frightened

"Like you wouldn't know," Valerie said, "I should never have decided to trust you"

"I really don't!' Danny yelled

"Danny," Tucker said behind him. With a lot of hesitation Danny turned around to see Tucker and Sam.

"No," Danny said, "This can't be."

"Danny," Sam said holding up a mirror, "Look at yourself!"

Danny looked into the mirror, at first he just saw himself, then once he blinked it turned into the laughing image of his evil self, mocking him.

"NO!" Danny yelled out

* * *

><p>Jinx was alone in the park, she had no idea where the others had gone. Then suddenly a voice she never wanted to hear again came from behind her.<p>

"Hello," an elderly voice said, "I haven't seen you since you betrayed the brotherhood, where did you go."

"Psimon!" Jinx said frightened, "You again, b-but..."

"Hehehe," Psimon said, "But what, did you really think that I would let you get away after betraying me, you remember what happened last time, do you not."

"That is why I left you...you..." Jinx said, backing away slowly as Psimon went closer

"I warned you," Psimon said, "First it would be her, next, it would be YOU!"

Jinx ran away as the monster of a man followed her. Jinx couldn't help but remember everything that man put her through, only Mammoth and Gizmo knew, but she never told them who did it. The man who controlled their lived prior to joining HIVE, the one who put them one member short.

* * *

><p>Gir was standing outside, watching the sleeping members of the team.<p>

"It's nap time?" Gir said, "I DON"T WANNA NAP YET!"

Gir brought out a strange weapon from his head and fired into the sky.

"_**WHAT!**_" Him yelled as the beam hit him, "Why are you _**AWAKE!"**_

"I don't wanna sleep yet!" Gir yelled again, he fired the beam at Him, making him lose his focus, and the team woke up, all of them crying slightly. Him quickly escaped before any of them noticed he was there.

"What...was that all a dream?" Danny asked wiping his eyes

"You too?" Blossom asked

"Yeah I had a nightmare too," Manny said

"It felt so real though," Jake said

"But...how?" Jenny asked

"I think Blossom knows," Jinx said putting the pieces together, trying to hide that she was crying.

"He did it," Blossom said

"Who?" Danny asked

"Him!" Blossom responded, much to the confusion of the others, "Ugh I'll explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 2: So now all of their greatest fears are out there for those who didn't know, though Jinx's is an original concept based on other media. Please leave a review if that wouldn't be to much, just a few words can really get my creativity going wild.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Starting next chapter, I am gonna begin considering a new team member for this team. This will introduce a different team, and I hope you will like the choices I made. One of the characters I didn't know much about so I had to do a lot of research on before adding so I wouldn't write out of character, but anyways give me your thoughts on this chapter and tell me if you like it. I might do other chapters that change to another group, but only when it has something vital to the plot at hand.**

**To Animation Fan: No problem, I like to see some longer reviews. As for your suggestions, they are all great choices, and I can say that while not joining the main team, one of them is gonna show up really soon. Thank you very much.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the city of Dakota, a different team was investigating the various disappearances around the world. This was the team formed just before the Townsville branch.<p>

"So guys," Their leader said entering the room, "What's the sitch."

"Well Kim," Dexter said adjusting his glasses, "It seems that the missing people, for the most part, are experts in various fields, like the Fentons with the paranormal, Membrane in technology, Utonium with chemistry, Ben's grandfather with aliens, and Dr. Wakemen in robotics. I would think that the person we are after is looking for a think tank."

"Hold on," Static said, "They already got a robotics guy yet they took Gear?"

"Woman actually," Dexter said, "Highly renowned too, and yes, they did."

"Oh that's just...cold!" Static said in frustration

"But still, I'm kinda confused," Ben said, "Why take that old man and little girl in new York? And the super heroes from mexico? And they also came after me, remember?

"Well if I had to guess," Dexter said, "They might have been interested in Grey Matter, as for the others, i don't see anything unusual about them, unless magic is a factor, which I still need more research in, I barely believe it right now anyways."

"Well maybe June will have input when she's back from her vacation," Kim said

"Oh right," Dexter said, "I probably should give her a call, she may need to be ported back to the tower, considering how hard it is for her to leave her home town otherwise."

"Sounds good," Kim said, "Try not to injure her like last time."

"Blame the stupid rules of the Te Xuan Se for that," Dexter retorted, "Not me!"

"Right," Kim said, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Dexter said, "I'll call her now."

Dexter typed into the computer and hacked into June's computer to speak with her.

"Hello," Dexter said as June appeared on the screen

"Huh?" June said in shock, "Dexter! What did I tell you about hacking my computer!"

"Sorry but I have to consult you on something," Dexter said, "By the way you need out of Orchid Bay?"

"Hmmm," June said, "Maybe tomorrow, just give me a second to prepare, unlike last time."

"I did give you a second!" Dexter yelled

"I DIDN'T MEAN A LITERAL SECOND!" June yelled back

"Cool it you two," Kim said, "Just move on to the main issue here."

"Right," Dexter said, "So we are looking for missing people, and we found a theme with them, each being experts except these people."

Dexter sent the pictures of a few people to June's monitor. This included Lao Shi, Haley Long, Rodolfo Rivera, Jorge Rivera, Hope, and the known Villain, Mambo Jumbo.

"Let's see here," June said, "Right so Lao Shi is the Chinese Dragon, a rank similar to mine, he is an expert on magical creatures, Mambo Jumbo is an expert on magical artifacts, and Hope is actually a mage called Charmcaster that Ben should know.

"Wait," Ben said, "Charm Caster, you're serious?"

"Yeah," June said, "I'm shocked you didn't realize it. as for the other two, I am sorry but I have no idea."

"Well thanks June," Dexter said, "Call us up when you want me to bring you back here."

"Will do," June said

"How's your vacation by the way," Static asked

"It's going great," June said, "I missed my family quite a bit, thank you Virgil."

"It's all good," Virgil said putting his hands behind his head, "Enjoy your time as much as you can."

"Will do," June said, "Oh and Kim?"

"Yeah?" Kim asked

"I think you should have a vacation next," June said, "you haven't had one for a while now."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kim said, "We'll see you in a little while."

And with that Dexter ended the call and began looking up information on the Rivera's that were kidnapped. The rest of the team began looking into pssible locations that the kidnapper could be hiding. Later in the day, Dexter sent a call out to all the others' communicators.

"Team," Dexter said, "I must applaude myself for I have figured it out."

"You know why the Riveras were taken?" Kim asked

"Yup," Dexter said, "You see Jorge is the super villain Puma Loco, while his son is White Pantera, the hero. I would think that Puma Loco is an expert of villains and White Pantera on heroes."

"Nice work!" Kim said

"Yeah that is sweet,' Virgil added

"Anything else?" Ben asked

"Well," Dexter said, "Also it seems that the son of White Pantera is El Tigre," Dexter said, "Who happens to have joined in the new Townsville branch"

"Wait," Kim said, "Isn't one of the Powerpuff Girls on that team too, as in a daughter of Utonium."

"Uh huh," Dexter said knowingly

"As well as Jenny, the robot created by Wakeman," Ben added

"Yup," Dexter said with a coky tone

"And also thinking about it," Static said, "They also got a guy named the American Dragon, didn't June say that that Lao Shi guy is the Chinese Dragon."

"Also," Dexter said, "I suspect that their leader, Danny Phantom, is Danny Fenton, the only one of the family not taken away."

"That can't be a coincidence," Kim said, "Guys we're going for a trip to Townsville after June gets back, any objections?

"Nope," Dexter said, "I was about to suggest it myself."

"Of course not," Virgil said

"They might have some good input," Ben said, "I'll meet you guys back at the tower, right?"

"Right," Kim said, "You guys better pack up."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 2: Tell me what you think of this team if its not to much to ask, I had to do a lot of research on Juniper Lee in order to portray her, but I am not sure at this point of how to do so, so I plan to watch the show myself to get a better understanding.<strong>


End file.
